rickverse_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Thaddeus Foran
"You degenerate fools. You wish to challenge THE '''Thaddeus Foran?!" - Thaddeus Foran to Richard's ogre army during Operation Stenchfall. '''Summary Thaddeus Foran made history in being the first vampire to bridge the gap between the human and vampire kingdoms, when he joined the NSoH on January 1st, 2009. He claimed that he "wanted to experience the more humble roots of his mother's species" (that is, humanity). Since then, human-vampire relations have improved somewhat, with several vampiric members of the Foran Clan arranging summits with the NSoH to discuss both peace treaties and terms of enrollment within the ranks. Notable Moments Thaddeus has distinguished himself on numerous occasions in the NSoH, breaking all previous records on the fitness test when enrolling, to which he flamboyantly remarked "Ah yes, this all but proves the superiority of my vampiric bloodline". He's not exactly the most popular of people among the NSoH ranks. He also took part in the Purge of Speke, otherwise known as Operation Stenchfall, where he further proved his combative prowess, slaying at least 100 ogres alone. Stats and Abilities Tier: '''At least '''9A, possible 8C '''| '''7C '''through The Reaping '''Powers and Abilities: * Superhuman characteristics - In particular, superhuman speed, strength, intelligence, reaction time and durability. * Improved bodily regeneration and resistance to most normally fatal wounds. * Vampiric bite and resurrection - Bites and sucks the life energy out of any living organism. Those who have fallen victim to this may be raised from the dead as his acolytes. * Immortality - Being a vampire, Thaddeus essentially doesn't age. * The Hunt - The vampires of the Foran Family bloodline find their vampiric and physical abilities to generally be stronger during the night. This is when the majority of their hunts take place. * The Reaping - Another ability shared by many of the Foran Family bloodline, The Reaping occurs during notable cosmological events such as eclipses and blood moons. Here, their vampiric powers and physical abilities are bolstered massively, allowing for a great vampiric hunt, known as The Reaping, to commence. * Human attributes - Being half-human, Thaddeus has the advantage of sharing both vampiric and human benefits: while vampires are usually hindered by the sun and holy attacks, Thaddeus is unaffected by both of these things. Attack Potency: '''Likely '''building level, as he has been shown effortlessly slaying swarms of ogres who have been known to survive artillery barrages. It has been calculated that through the power boost granted by The Reaping, this could reach to multiple buildings, making him a likely town-level buster under the right circumstances. Speed: Subsonic+. Thaddeus has shown the ability to dodge bullets point-blank on numerous occasions. Durability: Very high. Thanks to his half-vampire roots, Thaddeus carries the same regenerative abilities shared by all vampires. His ability to recover from normally serious and fatal wounds bolsters his durability far above that of an average living creature. He also survived a coordinated attack from a squadron of ogres. Intelligence: Competent. Despite frequently ignoring orders from NSoH command, preceding his reputation of a lone wolf, Thaddeus still employs highly effective tactics of his own accord. Weaknesses: *Insulting his pride - Despite being so prideful, his ego is easily damaged. While the anger resulting from this increases his power output, Thaddeus loses his guard, making him vulnerable to surprise attacks. This tactic was used effectively by the ogre army during Operation Stenchfall, who, after insulting him, performed an ambush which almost resulted in his death and put him out of action halfway into the battle. Thanks to his vampiric regeneration, Thaddeus did make a full recovery, however by then the battle was already won. *Slower regeneration - Speaking of his regeneration, while still impressive, it is far slower than that of a regular vampire, likely due to his slower-regenerating human half interfering with the process. It is apparent that there are some drawbacks that come along with the benefits of being half-vampire and half-human. *Stakes - While he is immune to the usual effects on vampires by holy attacks and the sun, Thaddeus is still vulnerable to being impaled with a stake. This is likely because the shared human and vampire weakness to such an attack overlaps, meaning he has no real way to resist it. Trivia * At the age of only 20, Thaddeus was able to evenly match the legendary vampire The Watcher in combat; and by the time he was 25, he could comfortably defeat The Watcher with medium effort. This makes him one of the strongest-known vampires in modern history. * Speaking of The Watcher, Thaddeus shares his adversity towards the vampiric resurrection ability; he sees the very notion of needing extra help through resurrected acolytes as uncivilised and shameless. * While yes, Thaddeus does have some serious ego issues, it's rumoured that his defeat during Operation Stenchfall had nothing to do with this...rather, there was a greater, more sinister force behind it all...and perhaps the NSoH didn't want this to be public knowledge to prevent further distress about the Ogre Army...